The Stranger
by Seerefea
Summary: In this story a mysterious figure appears. It seems it wants revenge on Kenshin. Find out why it so desires to battle him and maybe a whole new out come might just make you want more.


The Stranger  
  
It was a starry night. The moon cast a halo glow over the Kamiya School. A dark figure was traveling towards this school. It was like the stranger made the moon and stars follow its every move. The world, it seems, was at peace. This stranger walking was a shadow not exactly blending in with the peaceful night air.  
  
The figure reached its destination. Its cloak reflected the silvery night sky.  
(knock)  
  
"Oh, hello. May I help you?" asks Kamiya  
"I am here to see Himura Kenshin." says figure deeply and softly almost a whisper  
"Huh, well who are you?" says Kamiya  
  
The figure calmly walks through the door, head bowed slightly, ignoring her question. In the light, the cloak brilliantly transforms the figure. Its slender body and strong posture shows the stranger's power vividly.  
  
"How dare you just…..?" asks Kamiya (The figure keeps walking)  
"Don't you know who I am? I am…." continues Kamiya  
(stranger cuts in while kamiya was talking)  
"Don't worry I know where he is. I can sense him. He is close." stranger says softly and calmly  
  
The stranger was beginning to change as it got closer to Kenshin. Its power was beginning to grow. Kenshin was sitting under the biggest tree at the back of the school. His gaze was upon the vast night sky. He was absorbed in his thoughts. The stranger's shadow fell upon him, only then did he realize where he was. His brilliant blue eyes reflected the moonlight as it fell upon the shadowy figure. His smile was handsomely peaceful with kindness dancing off of his calm face.  
  
"The stars are shining quite brightly tonight. Aren't they?" says Kenshin  
"I haven't come here to star gaze." says stranger  
"I challenge you to a swords fight, Kenshin. I will not leave here until you battle me." continues stranger  
  
The stranger walks in front of Kenshin. She lets her cloak drop and flutter to the ground. The moon is above her head. It shows as if it is a crown upon her head. Her slender form is surrounded by the glow of the stars. The cool night air is playing with her silvery white hair. Her body is in the ancient swordsman position. Her hands hold a beautifully carved sword. Its sharp blade gleaming. The tip pointing between Kenshin's calm eyes.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Kenshin says  
  
Kenshin stands up and started to turn away when she sliced through the air with her blade  
"I won't take no for an answer." says stranger  
"I don't want to fight you." insisted Kenshin  
"Somehow you're different, I can see it in your eyes. You have grown softer, Kenshin." says stranger  
  
Kenshin turns and starts to walk away. She charges at him, blade raised high above her head. As her fury was coming down upon him, Kenshin turned pulled out his sword and counter her attack. Both swords clashed together, its sound reflecting the strength of their masters. Again and again her fury whipped out. Kenshin barely missing any attack she threw at him. Both showing remarkable skill and power. She thrust her sword toward him and knocked his sword out of his hand. Kenshin then grabbed her hands with the sword tightly grasped within the cups of her hands and brought her towards him. Her back was in front of him. His arms around her held the sword tightly against her throat.  
  
"I told you I did not want to fight you." says Kenshin  
(long pause)  
"My apologies…I have accepted that I truly cannot defeat you." says girl  
  
Kenshin lets her go. She drops to her knees. Tears silently roll down her soft face.  
  
"I had to try and defeat you in order for me to uphold my family's name." says girl  
"I don't think I understand." says Kenshin  
  
She smiles, her soft lips pink. Her eyes then turned upward toward the night sky, making them reflect the stars. The moon showering her with a silvery mist.  
  
"Do you know who Rurouni Kenshin is? He is my grandfather." says girl  
  
Kenshin came towards her and sat next to her. Listening intently, he looked at this girl, who seemed like she came from some dream. He couldn't help but stare at her. He couldn't shake the feeling that in some other time or some other world he knew who she was.  
  
"My grandfather was the greatest swordsman, maybe in all of Japan. Of course he taught his son everything he knew. His son, however, could never have lived up to his father. He was supposed to pass the teachings on to his son and so on to each generation. However, Kenshin's son, my father, did not have a son to pass the skills on to. Instead he taught me. Until one day. My father went into the village to trade and buy food. He came home late that day. I saw that he was badly wounded. He was in a terrible fight over some boy who parents had gotten slain for no apparent reason. That little boy was you. My father took you in and taught you everything he knew."  
  
"But wait…I thought Master Hiko never had any children." says Kenshin  
"Ah, yes. He told you that. He hid me away because I was a girl. You became great, while I was forced to watch. You became known as little Rurouni Kenshin. Everyone thought it fitted you. You became the son my father never had. I swore that I would become better than you. I wanted to prove that I was worthy of carrying my father's and grandfather's name as well as skills. That is why I came here tonight, to prove that I am worthy of such causes. But, I see now that I am not better than you. I am grateful someone with such skill and power continues to uphold my family's name. I shall take my leave now." continues girl  
  
"Hmm…wait, where are you going to go now?" asks Kenshin  
"Home, I guess. But, I haven't defeated you so I can't start a school for the kenshin style." answers girl  
"Wait, umm.." says Kenshin  
"Call me Tsuki" says girl  
"Right, well Tsuki, maybe you can stay here and train a little more, then maybe we can battle again." says Kenshin  
"Huh, no way, don't think I didn't hear what you just said, Kenshin" replied Kamiya  
"I gladly accept, Kenshin" says Tsuki  
"Just great, another ugly girl!!!!" says Yahiko   
"Hey isn't anyone listening to me?!" asks Kamiya  
  
And so this is how the school got another student, Tsuki, to join them. 


End file.
